The invention relates generally to obstruction sensing systems and, more particularly, to an obstruction sensing system that effects detection beneath the entire area of a platform and includes override functionality.
There are many uses for vertical lift products, including in large retail establishments, where inventory may be stored on high shelves and the like, and the vertical lift products are thus in use near customers. As such, it may be desirable to ensure that the area beneath the lift platform is clear from obstructions before lowering the platform. It is also advantageous to ensure that the area is clear from boxes, products, etc., to prevent damage to both the obstruction and the lift platform.